otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:We Want the Same Thing
: : : : }} : We just needed to go to the bathroom. What's the big deal? : You need to tell me when you're going to run off like that! Don't scare me! I thought you might've gotten caught in that fire! : I needed to pee. Sorry I didn't tell you. : I don't want to lose you Brendan... : Alright... Alright... Let me just say goodbye to my friend, alright? : At least she cares. : I'm going to go home, call my boss. I think you should try to find out where Leo put that pendant. I don't want a demon getting a hold of one of those things. : Is that really a good idea? I'm not exactly a persuasive... Person, and Leo's not very cooperative, he nearly lit me on fire. : We need that pendant Chris. I... Believe... In you... Chris... Courier. : Stop milking your goodbye and let's go! I'm hungry! : Alright. Gotta go. : Well this should be interesting. : It's good to see a family that cares for one another. : What was that medicine, and where'd you get it from? : I saw how badly Odie's misfortune affected you, so I chose to remedy it. One of the ingredients is extremely difficult to obtain, so please, don't do something like that again. : I wish there was a way I could thank you. : Someday, perhaps there will be. : Doctor, you're a doctor right? Are you a surgeon? : I am, what's wrong. : We just had a boy brought in, we think he was struck by lightning. Our practicing surgeon is already in surgery, we need someone to look at this boy. : I have to go see to this Chris. : : And why's that his fault some coked up broad lit herself on fire in his room?! : Ay, Lilith, calm down alright? The Lady's just doin her job, I'm sure she doesn't suspect Leo. : The remains in his room were wearing one of Cordelia Foxx's articles of clothing, and the body went missing from the morgue some time this afternoon. That is why he's getting questioned. : So you think a one-armed guy left the hospital, walked to the morgue miles away, kidnapped a corpse, dragged it all the way back here, gave her cocaine, and then lit her on fire? That doesn't even make sense! : I... What, wait -Where are you getting cocaine from any of this? : : I heard Principal Foxx was like, chopped up or something horrible, why would she be here? Besides, Leo was in the bathroom, I had to help 'im there after he nearly threw up all over my dress. Oy! Ask 'im over there! He helped me move 'im! : Sir, can you please come over here for a minute? : Yeah? What's happened now? : This girl here says that you helped her carry Leo to the bathroom after he got sick. : Yeah, she couldn't carry him by herself so I thought I'd lend a hand, I think a fire broke out afterwards and I got separated from them in the kerfuffle. : Alright. Alright, we're going to ask you a few questions, Alone. You three wait here. Hamlin wake up. Let's let's go. : Thanks for vouch'n like that mate. : Well Leo's a... Kinda good friend... Sorta. : I'm gonna go get our decks out of the car so we'll have something to play when Leo get's back, be back quick, Lil. Try not to get into trouble. : : : So what the hell were you three doin anyway? : Like Leo said. The painkillers made him sick, so we helped him to the bathroom. Guess we weren't paying attention to which gender it was for while we tried to keep him from vomiting all over us. : Alright Colonel Sanders, even if he did get sick, you're hiding something about that fire. : I didn't even know there was a fire until you told us. : What's your deal anyway, every time somethin goes wrong, there you are. : Just lucky I guess... Look, Lilith, Odie asked me to get some of his stuff for him, I'll talk to you later. : So what's your problem, keep blowin me off and shit? : I just have a lot on my mind. : You know you're just like Leo, says the same things whenever he refuses to talk about anything. : I'm definitely nothing like Leo. : Sounds like something Leo would say about you. : Nurse? Excuse me? : It's you again. What can I help you with? : A friend of mine was recently discharged, and I was hoping I could pick up his stuff for him. : Who was your friend? : Odie -I mean Brendan O'Dwyer. He said he left some clothes here and asked if I could pick them up for him. : Mr. O'Dwyer was sent home? : Yeah, he left about a half hour ago. : Aww... He was really cute. He murmured stuff about driving tanks and pulling weeds in his sleep. : ...Umm... Could you just... Point me to where they keep personal belongings? : I'll get his stuff for you. : Can't you just tell me where it is? I don't want to be a burden... Make it worth your while... : Are you hitting on me? : I meant-No! I was going to bribe you. : ...Oh. You think I want to lose this job? : I'm here for the same reason, and I'll really make it worth your while. : ...What in the hell? Seriously? : Well it was worth a try. : I'll give you three-hundred dollars to take me where they store the patient's personal affects. : Whoa, whoa... Kid, if you think I'm going to risk my job for that much you're insane. : What about five-hundred? : : Six hundred. : : Eight hundred? : C'mon kid, don't treat me cheap. : I'll give you a thousand bucks. : Alright. Follow me. Hot-tits stays here. : : Alright, before we go any further, pay up Richie Rich. : You take checks? : What do I look like, an idiot? Cash or no deal. : I don't like carrying cash around anyway. : That's a lotta mons. Don't know if I can accept. Alright. This way. : : Alright, your friend's- : Kira was that you? : Damn, it's the head nurse. Yeah! It's me! : Did you have someone with you? : No, I just came back here to get a patient's things. : There was a pile up down off of Palomar, we're taking patients to their rooms, but the police won't let use use the hall in ICU due to the fire. Come help us move the patients. : But- : We don't have time to waste, Kira, let's move! : Don't even know your last name, Leo... : Leo... Leo... Leo! : : : Lucifer? : Gotcha. : Shit! : : : One, two, Freddy's come'n for you... : ...Three, four, better lock your door... Five, six, grab a crucifix... Seven, eight... : ...Nine, ten... Sleep... ...Something... : : ...God... Damn it... I knew this was going to happen. : : : ...Hello? : Mr. Courier, how are you? : ...Who the hell is this? : Well that depends on what you do, Mr. Courier... Leave the pendant on the ground, and you're speaking to a friend, try to take the pendant with you, and there will be dire action. : I'm not leaving this pendant. I've seen what it can do. : Oh Mr. Courier, you have no idea what they're capable of, I am certain of that. I implore you to leave the pendant behind, Mr. Courier. We want the same thing, after all. : I doubt that, considering that I don't want to leave the pendant here for some creepy stalker to take. : If you're so unwilling to part with the pendant, Mr. Courier, then I'm afraid I will have to have someone take it from you... Perhaps one day we will meet in person, Mr. Courier. It all depends on your... Mettle. : : Fuck, what the fuck is that... ...Why do these things exist? : : : : : : : : If I survive this, i'm gonna have fucking nightmares for the rest of my fucking life! : Fucking nightmares... My fucking! : : My fucking nightmares! : : : Why won't you die?! : Fucking... Night... Mares! : : : ...Seriously? I'm... Going... To need... A shower... For my fucking... Brain... : : Fucking... Zombie nurse... With huge gross ass tits... Those pendants... ...Agh... This... Smell is never... Going to go away... : : Fuck yeah... : : I'm so fucking over these god damn Zombies! Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP